Final Fantasy Infinity
by The Blackest Knight
Summary: The ultimate in Final Fantasy. An adventure that spans all contemporary life, mythical life, and futuristic life. And its not half bad! Follow Lazarius and his twin sister Erika as they find that an encounter with a sacred item will change their lives.


~The Prologue~  
  
Imagine if you will, a barren, lifeless planet orbiting around a sun in the void of space. Gaia, the goddess of creation, chose this planet for her new project. She descended from the Heavens of Infinity to the barren world and began to let her creative thinking take over. Her eight daughters accompanied her on this project: Fiyorei, Azrael, Thundeiga, Emerald, Aquadea, Shiva, Sora, and Lillith. These eight daughters of Gaia each represent a different element. Gaia gave each one a different assignment to constructing the look of this world. Each accepted their assignment and began work right away. Sora used her element of wind to create the air, the clouds and the breeze. Aquadea used her element of water to create the seas, streams, rivers, and any other source of water. Emerald used her earthen powers to create the lands, mountains and plants. Shiva decided to use her ice element to create cold and the frozen lands in the far north and south. Fiyorei drilled her way to the center of the planet and used her fiery element to create heat and lava. She also created deserts and volcanoes. Using her lightning, Thundeiga created thunderstorms, electricity and gravity. Lillith used her dark element to create the night and shadows. Using her element of light, Azrael created the twin moons that shine brightly in the night and the light of day. Gaia gazed upon the beauty of the newly designed planet and was greatly amazed; yet felt something else was missing. She began to give this issue some thought. She scanned the beautiful landscape and pondered that the beauty of this world should be protected. Thus, she created Man. She also granted the species of Man with magic and magical companions called Guardians. When a child is born into the world, he/she receives a symbol on its body representing an element and guardian of the same element. After creating the species of Man, Gaia ascended back to the Heavens of Infinity and rested whereas her daughters stayed on the planet. Because of the creation of Man and Guardians, The planet was named Gaia. An eon has passed since the creation of Man. Mankind has developed their magical abilities and companionship with their guardians to new heights. Mankind also managed to blend magic and Technology to construct huge cities, transportations, and many other extraordinary exploits. Many temples were built to praise the many goddesses of the elements, and especially to praise Gaia. Along with temples, schools that taught students who were interested in approving their fighting and magical abilities were also constructed. The year now is 2059.  
  
Within the vast city of Valoriah lies a popular training school that has been known to attract people from all over Gaia. Enrolled in this school is a student 18 years of age who grasps the attention of even the goddesses. Why is this student so interesting, you ask? Simple. This young man was born without a symbol of an element or guardian, yet he possesses magic. However, his magic is not of the eight elements. His magic is a strange and powerful force dubbed Ultima. How can he possess this power yet have no symbol or mark? No one knows. Though, the guardians might know. Aside from having this strange power, this young man has a twin sister. She gains more attention than her brother. Why? It is because she was born with not only the symbol of lightning, but also the symbol of Thundeiga, the lightning goddess. Also, she was born with spiky white hair. Truly there is something strange about these two that will greatly affect their lives and destiny. This story begins with the unique twins Lazarius and Erika Melchiah. What events will occur to these two in their magical world? Who knows? For anything can happen. Under the Heavens of Infinity. 


End file.
